


Your job really sucks

by ToxicLifeThief



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLifeThief/pseuds/ToxicLifeThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets kidnapped by a rivaling criminal empire. Adam rescues him and helps deal with the repercussions of being abducted for a couple months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your job really sucks

    "Y-you know, your job really sucks." Max spoke softly in his boyfriends arms. Considering it was all he could do at the moment, his throat dry and scratchy with dehydration. 

    "I know Maxie, I know." Adam said looking down at the withered body that once was a great, strong person. His cheeks were hollowed, his ribs were poking through, and his hip bones dug into Adam's stomach as he carried the now smaller man to his car.

* * *

 

     It only happened a couple months earlier, Adam was on a job taking out some major threat to his empire. After about an hour into interrogation with the crime lord he asked the time, confused by the question Adam answered only to receive a shark like smile even after the intense beating the man had just gotten.

     "Looks like your to late to protect your precious _Maxie_." The man cackled knowing full well he was going to die but enjoying the confused worry on the apposed sociopath's face. Calling in someone to take care of the worm who was still laughing and ran out of the room to go check on his max. 

     The house was dark, silent. Adam felt felt a chill run down his spine as he walked into the eerily quiet home. The first floor was fine, by the time he got to the second floor he could tell something was definitely wrong. Glass was broken, shattered, over the floor making him crunch with every step. Obviously there was a struggle, there was a few dents in the wall indicating someone was pushed against it with extreme force, pictures were knocked over to the floor, a few lamps had fallen, and lastly blood, there was quite a bit of blood not enough to indicate that someone was dead and probably not from the same person. Seeing the blood made Adam freeze his heart might have even stopped for a second. Rushing to check the other rooms he could not find Max, he was gone. Adam pulled out his cell phone and called him hoping he had just gone out with Sark or when to buy video game, anything at all.

     The call went to voice mail after the fifth try he threw the phone against the wall yelling in rage. _'_ How could I be so  _stupid.'_ Bending down to check the damage of his phone, Adam sees something out of the corner of his eye. Movement, in the hall. Silent as he could be surrounded by glass he raised and slowly walked to the door. He pounced on the kidnapper accidentally knocking Max, who was being carried over the attackers shoulder, to the floor. The man kicked Adam back into the hall table when he was focused on Max. Rushing forward, completely forgetting about his training and was to focused on getting Max back. Adam rammed head on to the attackers side and Crashing into the wall. Bashing his head, Adam was dazed for not even thirty seconds, Max was hoisted quickly back onto the strangers shoulders and booked it out the door. Finally noticing Max gone Adam grabs the cracked phone to call Sark to immediately get a beat on the get a way car. Sark has them tracked with the CCTV cameras until they go past a group of trees by a busy highway.

     "They must have switched cars, I have lost confirmed visual of Max." 


End file.
